


a gift for MJ

by tomxdaya



Category: spider-man homecoming
Genre: Betty Brant - Freeform, F/M, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Ned Leeds - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomxdaya/pseuds/tomxdaya
Summary: a soft lil one-shot about MJ’s birthday in Venice.





	a gift for MJ

Peter gulped as he stood in the cashier line, about three people in front of him, waiting patiently. He gripped the item in his hands tightly and took a deep breath, trying furiously to reassure himself.

It was MJ’s birthday today, and they were in Venice. Not for her birthday, but for a school trip for their European History class. He and MJ had begun dating about two weeks ago and Peter knew that this was a dealbreaker. He had to get her the perfect gift, and even though he knew she wouldn’t be too judgemental and would simply appreciate the gesture, he wanted to prove it to himself.

He suddenly found himself in the front of the line, hearing the middle-aged cashier clear his throat. Peter blinked and apologized quickly, sliding the gift along the countertop to the cashier. He quickly paid and rushed out of the store, anxious to get to the hotel and see his girlfriend.

He called Ned on the way there, trying to find out the location of MJ. Ned told him that the students were at the hotel’s pool, so Peter headed there.  
When he arrived, he scanned the recreational area for Michelle but didn’t see her. Betty was sitting to the left of him so he turned and looked at her questioningly. “Where’s MJ?”

“I don’t know,” Betty replied. “She said she was gonna use the bathroom real quick and she never came back. Check the rooms,” she added.

He nodded, realizing that made perfect sense. MJ hated parties, especially when all the attention was on her. He looked down at the gift in his hands and headed towards the building.

He quickly located the room that MJ and Betty were staying in and knocked twice, taking deep breaths.

A couple seconds later the door opened to reveal the quietly beautiful brilliance that was his girlfriend. “Hi,” she smiled at his presence immediately.

“Hey,” he breathed, before following her into the small suite. Jumping right into it, he said, “I got you something,”

“Huh,” she responded, waiting for more details. She cocked a brow. “Is that what you’re holding?”

“Yep,” he chuckled breathily before shoving it into her hands.

She looked down and gasped. “Peter!” She yelped. “Oh my god, I’ve wanted this for the longest time.” She smiled down at the brand new copy of The Complete Collected Poems of Maya Angelou (1986).

“I know,” he smirked.

She flipped through the pages of the book before shutting it and beaming at Peter. He grinned back and said, “So you like it?”

“Yes,” she replied. “It’s perfect.”

He grabbed her hand to pull her into a gentle hug and leaned closer to give her a small kiss. “Happy birthday, MJ.”

That night, Betty had graciously offered to stay with Ned, so she read Peter the beautiful poetry until they both fell asleep, MJ perfectly content with her eighteenth birthday.


End file.
